Over and Over Again
by IIMB
Summary: [one shot] [song fic] Kagome and Inuyasha have been dating for quite some time, what happens when a little fued turns into a firestorm of emotions, and will she allow Kouga to enroot himself in her life? inukag


**Ok well, this one is one of the older ones. It's a one-shot. I suppose it's dedicated to my first boyfriend: Sean Simmons. I have no idea why I dated him in the first place but he was a really great guy. I probably should of stayed with him. He sent this song to me after I broke up with him, and every time I hear it I think of him so I figure I might as well you know? Anyway! **

**>. Aside from that ramble about my personal life. Read enjoy and review. : thanks **

** Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Over and Over Again  
**

"... I see… I guess I must mean nothing to you then. Is it true? Is it true, Inuyasha?" she asked her voice low.

Her hands gripped onto her black purse and she looked up at him, tears threatening to fall down her porcelain face. They where fighting again, but this time it was different. This time it wasn't playful. This time it hurt. He stood up from the couch watching her, eyes hard in concentration. He walked over, still saying nothing simply staring.

She was standing in the middle of the formal living room, gripping onto her black purse with one hand, and keys in the other. Her chocolate eyes burning into him as her eyebrows furrowed with confusion. He rammed his hands into his jean pockets balling them into fists as he looked away. He wasn't going to answer that. He didn't need to. He was in the right. Not her.

"Answer me! Answer me Inuyasha! Does it mean anything to you?! Does it!?" she screamed. His ears flattened against his skull, but he said nothing. He didn't need to because he was right. This time she could apologize.

She began to tremble with rage, and suddenly her tears began welling in her eyes and his silence made them dance down to her chin, letting them fall to the ground. He smelled them. He smelled her sadness and turned to see her tears fall to the ground; she wiped them away with the sleeve of her black jacket. His ears perked forward, but again he pushed them back against his skull, not saying anything.

"Fine!"

She dropped her keys into her purse and then used the other hand to remove the ring on her dainty left hand. She looked at it once and watched as the light flickered through it, and then began to cry. She threw it on the ground and turned, running out the front door.

His ears perked up again as he heard something fall, but he refused to turn around until he heard her car peel out of his 'U'-shaped driveway. He turned looking for something that he had heard, and his eyes widened in shock as he saw it. There it was. The beautiful diamond ring he had bought for her, the night he saw her because he knew that night that she would be his and his alone. He bent over and picked it up, disbelief playing across his features.

"Ka… Kagome?"

His fingers closed in on the ring enveloping them in their darkness. She wouldn't. She loved him she would never do this to him. He stuffed the ring in his pocket and shrugged. She'd be back. She'd call him later tonight and apologize for over exaggerating and then the next day she'd be here to kiss him and rub his ears. He smiled everything would be fine.

Tomorrow came, and he still hadn't heard about her. She hadn't called to say good morning, she hadn't called to ask him if he wanted to go to lunch, and she hadn't called him to go to dinner that night. He began to worry. His eyes focused on the crevice of the roof of his room. This was their room, she lived here to. He wondered where she was this wasn't like her at all.

He turned around on his side. His body wasn't used to being without his Kagome. He was restless tonight and he knew sleep would not come to him. He rolled over again attempting to satisfy the need of her body with her pillow. It smelled like her, her sweet jasmine scent, but he still could not find sleep.

His eyes shifted from the ceiling to the digital clock at his side and his eye brows curved in confusion. 11:37… she should have called by now. The weekend was over and they had to go back to school soon. He remembered the first day he saw her; she had brought her Kindergarten class into his 5th grade life science class. They where all going to learn about earthworms.

He smiled softly to himself, his cousin Shippo was in her class and quite attached to Kagome. In fact if it hadn't been for Shippo he and Kagome might have never met. He remembered how shy she was, innocent. He had asked her to dinner that very night and they had a wonderful time. He smiled and reached over to his nightstand picking up the engagement ring he had given Kagome a few months ago.

Suddenly he heard a car pull into his driveway, no this wasn't a car. It was a truck. He sat up and pushed open the blinds for a quick look. Who the hell would be at his house at 11:30 at night? It had to be Kagome! He smiled and put the ring back into his pajama pocket. He never wore shirts at night, Kagome liked it that way and he didn't mind it at all.

His ears twitched as he heard the jingling of keys and the open door. He quickly sat up and opened the door to their room. There was Kagome; she was walking down the hallway in his favorite green shirt and a pair of jeans. She saw him, but she didn't say anything, no emotion and he watched silently from the doorway as she entered the room. As she moved her hair swished almost smacking him in the face and then he smelled something. He growled his ears pinning back and he grabbed her wrist.

"You smell like wolf. What the hell have you been doing and where have you been?" He asked angrily, but she scoffed yanking her wrist free. Her eyes ignited with anger and nothing he could say was going to change that.

"None of your business. I'm taking my stuff and leaving tonight."

His eyes widened. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She was supposed to come back and beg for forgiveness and stay with him, and get married and have 10 pups together and-

"I'll pay for my half of the rent still until you can find an apartment to live in."

He watched her in disbelief as she entered the closet bringing out a suitcase and beginning to fill her things inside of it. He couldn't move, and he closed his eyes for a split second, silently begging and hoping that this was a dream, but he opened them to find Kagome still filling her bags. Finally she filled one suitcase and brought another out when her cell phone went off.

"Moushi Moushi, this is Kagome."

She put the phone in between her neck and her shoulder as she continued to pack.

"Oh no that won't be necessary, oh no no thank you, Kouga-kun."

Kouga!? His anger flared at the mention of the wolf demon, and he growled letting Kagome know that he did not like him. He was the P.E teacher of the high school right next to the elementary school they worked at. He hated Kouga, ever since he had played his moves on Kagome. She refused him, but insisted on becoming friends.

_Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
Nooo_

"Well, yes I do. Yes. Uh-huh. Um.. ok I guess just come on in the front door is open. Ok see you in a bit, bye."

She hung up and continues packing.

"KOUGA IS HERE!?" Inuyasha screamed unable to control his anger. She didn't say anything; she continued packing and moved from the closet onto the bed setting her suitcase on it and beginning to withdraw items from each dresser.

"What the fuck is he doing here, Kagome?" he asked his voice dangerously low as his eyes followed her. She knew he meant business; Inuyasha never used a foul mouth around her. He had learned to control it for her.

"He is letting me stay at one of his old apartments he uses for storage until I can find a place for myself. He is here to help me with my stuff."

"I don't think so, you are not going anywhere especially with him!" he screamed moving towards her and getting in her face.

"Don't you tell me what I can and can not do Inuyasha Tashio! You and I are finished!" she screamed tears of anger trembling down her face as she stared into his eyes.

_And it's a shame that we got to spend our time  
Being mad about the same things  
Over and over again  
About the same things  
Over and over again  
Ohh  
But I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
(I can't go on not loving you)_

The door creaked open and his ear twitched to that direction. He heard the screen door slam shut and hard footsteps, boots where coming down the hallway. He turned to see Kouga's blue eyes pierce through his as he stood at the doorway watching, a smug smile on his face that Kagome could not see. He growled.

"What the fuck do you want? Get the fuck out of my house! I don't ever want to fucking see you anywhere close to here, understand you asshole!?"

"This is our house," Kagome interjected zipping up the last suitcase and pulling it towards Kouga, "He is my guest, and he is helping me out."

"God, it stinks in here. How can you live like this Kagome?" he asked wrinkling his nose in disgust. She said nothing and heaved one of the suitcases in her small hands. Kouga smiled and grabbed one of them then moved over to her.

"Here, I'll take it for you. Don't hurt yourself." He said grabbing onto the other suitcase and lifting it as if it were weightless.

"Thank you." She said softly with a small smile.

Inuyasha watched his muscles taunt, ready to attack but at the same time he couldn't move. She had just smiled at him. What the hell was she thinking?! He couldn't believe this was happening. He didn't understand. Kagome was his and no one else's. She was supposed to stay here and love him and he would love her in return.

He could ask her to stay. No, he wouldn't stoop that low. This is her fault. She caused this by leaving and by being with that fucking wolf. He watched as she reached the door of his room and continued to walk down the halfway. His anger boiled and he walked out after her down the hallway. She stopped at the door and removed the key from her key chain leaving it on the table.

"Fine! FINE!" He screamed.

"GO! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE ANYWAY!! LEAVE! DON'T FUCKING COME BACK! YOU STAY WITH THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" he screamed at her. Her back straightened as she opened the door. Kouga turned to him and growled, but walked out the door with Kagome behind him.

The door slammed shut, and he heard her retreating footsteps. His temper took control of him and his eyes began glowing a soft red hue and he grabbed the vase on the table throwing it against the door. He ran to his kitchen, picking up a chair he flung it on the ground and destroyed his table. He went to the cabinets and ripped out the glasses crushing them in his hands letting them rip his palms and causing blood to drip from them.

_I remember the day you left  
I remember the last breath you took right in front of me  
When you said that you would leave  
I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything  
But I see clearly now  
And this choice I made keeps playing in my head  
Over and over again  
Playing my head  
Over and over again  
Ohh  
I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
(I can't go on not loving you)_

He suddenly stopped as he heard the truck's engine roar and he looked out the window watching the lights begin to shine from the eyes of the truck. His eyes returned to normal and his demon began to fade away. He looked down at his hands the blood dripping and realized that he felt something else. He felt something hot flow down his cheeks, and then he asked himself why he couldn't see so well. He was crying and he let them flow down. If there was anyone in this world that deserved his tears, besides his mother, it was Kagome Higurashi. He buried his face in his palms letting the blood smear onto him.

She finished putting her seatbelt on and Kouga switched the gear to drive. She turned and looked out the window not wanting Kouga to see her tears fall. She brought her hands and wiped them away. He pulled out and waiting at the edge of the driveway for a car to pass.

A breath taking howl pierced through the night as they sat waiting. Kagome heard it and she visibly stiffened as her hands moved to cover her mouth from crying aloud. Kouga looked over to her; he had heard the cry as well and part of him felt bad. He remembered who he was talking about and what he had done to Kagome. His eyes locked on the road, and he growled. She buried her face into her hands and cried, and Kouga heard her. His eyes softened again and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

She leaned into him and he pulled her over to him hugging her as he used the other arm to steer his way out of the driveway onto the road. Her hands found his jacket and clung onto him as her face buried its way into his shoulder. It had hurt her, more than anything in the world, but she knew she had to do it. It was something that needed to be done so that she wouldn't be hurt by him… right?

It was lunch for his 5th grade class which meant he had time to get up and get outside to take a walk, let his mind drift. He walked out of the classroom and walked through the playground watching some of his former students and future students play peacefully on the monkey bars.

He walked down to the basketball courts and looked down at the fence that separated the grade school children from the kindergartners and watched. It was their lunch to, and after lunch the afternoon sessions would begin. He willed himself to walk down there as he looked at his left hand. He hadn't taken his ring off, and he didn't plan on it.

_I can't wait to see you  
Want to see if you still got that look in your eyes  
That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes_

He walked by, letting his ears search for her. He sighed as he heard nothing but the school children run around and their laughter. He continued to walk up ahead was a part of the fence that was chain, not wood like the rest which meant that you could see through it. He stopped a foot away from the chain fence and took a deep breath.

He walked into it and his eyes darted around the playground. He inhaled sharply as he saw her. She was in a beautiful yellow dress, and she was in the sand box with the children, helping them dig down and find "Indian Clay". A little nickname for the plaster put underneath the sand that the kids loved to play with. She laughed as Shippo jumped onto her with the rest of the demon children and began begging her to find some more.

"Ok ok! Let's go look at another spot. Ok?"

The children jumped with joy and squeals of delight where picked up by his sensitive ears. He was so enthralled with her that he didn't notice the young student walk up to her. The kid looked older, maybe in another 5th grade class, but he was somewhat familiar. In his hands where a giant bouquet of white roses and white lily's with a card attached.

"Kagome's favorite flowers…" he whispered to himself as his hands gripped onto the chains of the fence.

Her eyes lighted with joy as she accepted the flowers gratefully and smelled each one of them. The children gathered around her as she smelled them all asking millions of questions.

"Kagome! Kagome! Is that from my cousin?" Shippo asked excited to tell everyone everything.

"Your cousin?" a little blonde haired girl asked.

"Yeah Mr. Tashio! You know that class we go to, to study about worms! They're getting married and having-"

"Shippo, back to your question. I don't know! Let's find out!" she said excitedly as she reached for the card.

Inuyasha watched intently, he didn't send those flowers. He hadn't talked to Kagome since that night that she left. So if he didn't send the flowers then who-

"Oh." She said placing the card in her pocket the disappointment evident on her face.

"You didn't like them?" a voice said loudly as he turned his head to its direction. There standing on the other side of the fence was Kouga. Inuyasha growled his hands holding on tighter, but he couldn't stop his ears from drooping.

"Oh Kouga! Oh yes… I loved them. They are my favorite." She said as he approached and smelled them again.

"I know. I'm glad you liked them."

Her eyes closed as she inhaled their sweet scent, and she rubbed her cheek against the flowers. She pulled up and her eyes opened and widened. She saw him, his facial features evident that he was angry. His lips quivered and his eyes penetrated through hers. Her smile faded and her eyes began to tear as she saw the sadness in his face as well. His ears where drooping, and she knew what she had done to him, but there was nothing she could do to subside his pain and hers as well.

_"This is it, Inuyasha Tashio, the man I'll never stop loving." _She thought to herself and looked away, never wanting to see the pain in his eyes again.

_Now that I've realized that I'm going down  
From all this pain you've put me through  
Every time I close my eyes I lock it down  
I can't go on not loving you_


End file.
